


Mare

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Lost
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Drabble, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un breve flash su Boone e Locke durante la prima stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mare

Le onde del mare mi lambiscono i piedi, affondo nella sabbia fin quasi alle caviglie eppure non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Sta nuotando poco distante da me, arrabbiato per il litigio che ha appena avuto con la sorellastra.  
Hanno litigato per me?  
Credo che lei non approvi le nostre incursioni nella foresta. Forse sospetta qualcosa… No, impossibile. Io stesso non immaginavo quello che poi è successo.  
Sono stati i suoi occhi color del mare, le sue labbra morbide a farmi perdere il controllo. Io non ho abusato di lui, anche Boone mi voleva, lo capivo dai suoi gemiti quando l’ho preso la prima volta, dal suo sguardo su di me mentre mi spingevo in lui.  
Non ne abbiamo mai parlato, è successo e basta. E continua a succedere ogni volta che andiamo nella foresta, senza un preavviso, senza un vero perché.  
Forse è solo perché entrambi ci sentiamo soli o forse perché siamo stati così vicini alla morte da voler vivere adesso appieno le nostre esistenze.  
Non è amore, questo lo so, lui ama Shannon con tutto il suo cuore. Per me non c’è posto, se non in quella foresta che è ormai diventata il nostro rifugio.


End file.
